Sea of Desire
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: Jack captures an English lad on his boat. They become good friends until emotions start getting a little out of hand. A storm shines new light on their relationship. Written and Posted by Callie.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: not intended to be actual or serious story, trying only to get over a writers block but it's quite funny.

"Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Humm," was the tune that Jack sung as he made his way down to the jail cell of his ship. He had recently come upon a British lad, who had chased after Jack on his own after the return of Elizabeth and Will. The lad had obviously thought there was money involved or he would never have done such a dangerous thing. As Jack turned into the dungeon he saw that the boy had already made some friends.

"Why you dirty little arse!" Scoaruge Jack's new Prison Keeper had the boy pulled up off the ground and was shaken some sense into him. "I'll kill you I swears it."

"That's enough." Jack realized the threat might not just be a threat. Old Scoaruge was an old, one eyed, bulky pirate who might just get around to doing what he threatens. In the Captions presence though he set down the boy and put on a smile.

"Pardon's Caption, it's just this vile boy spat in my face, he needed a good throttling."

"No one is to be throttled on my ship without my say."

The 'vile boy' in question caught Jack's eye and for the first time he looked the lad over. His short, sandy blond locks hung down over his sharply curved eyebrows, which in turn revealed some exquisite green eyes. These emerald orbs were slightly too large for the slender, heart shaped face making them attention- grabbers.

"What is your name lad?" Jack watched the boy open his blood color lips and close them again. The lips were unusual very plush very defined like a woman's. Actually the thin pale figure before him was very feminine and it kind of tugged at his groin. "Come on speak up."

"Jhune."

"Well tell me… Jhune… why did you sneak on my ship." Jack paced around the boy.

"Looking for adventure." The boy smirked and looked as arrogant as a new born.

Jack stopped and stuck his face right up to the boy's; he smelt like honeysuckles. This boy was much more than courageous if he was, like he said, just looking for adventure.

Scoaruge took the words as an insult though and started again with the ranting, "You see Cap'n no respect, not enough discipline growing up I reck'n. This one's a mouth flapper, we should smack the smart arse right outa him."

Most sea worthy men wouldn't stand being talk about this way, but Jhune seemed to pay no mind. Jack watched, as the boy looked him over, and couldn't help but suck in his gut under the lad's judgmental green eyes. When they had taken in all they could for now the orbs found there way to his face.

"So this is the famous Caption Jack Sparrow the scourge of the seas."

"My legend precedes me." Jack said all too haughtily, he was getting tired of the boy's presumed mockery. He was going to speak his mind but just then something about Jhune changed. His face softened and he bowed civilly, completely surprising the Caption.

"Caption Jack I'm at your service, use me as you may I am forever a vessel of your will."

What, what be this more mockery?" Scoaruge took the words right from Jacks lips.

"I want to be a pirate, don't you see," Jack gave the boy a skeptical look, "I'm tired of being a prime and proper English bloke. I want to be free. I though you, Jack, of all people would understand."

A whimsical look floated into his eyes, and the fact was Jack knew exactly what he meant. Who in their right mind would want to be English if they had the choice?

"Well you'd have to start at the bottom."

"Anything." Answered the boy excitedly.

"A deck swabber, a gully cleaner." Jack judged the boy couldn't be more than one and twenty years, even younger, "Maybe a cabin boy."

"Sure, sure whatever you say."

The boy's delight was contagious and Jack began to be jubilant himself, "Then you'd work your way up and you could even become first mate."

"Or Caption." Offered Scoaruge.

"Or Caption." Jack found himself saying, then reeled to a halt and turned on the prison keeper. "There is only one Capt'n on this ship and that is me."

Scoaruge shrunk back. "Sorry Capt'n. Guess I got too worked up and forgot that."

A peel of laughter broke from Jhune at this point. Putting an arm around his shoulder- throwing caution to the wind- Jack led him out of the cell, and up to the deck. Secretly, Jack knew he was going to like this boy.


	2. Deck Swabber

Deck Swabber

_A/n: Boat terminology might be wrong but no one can be perfect, so please cut me some slack._

The clean water sloshed over the deck fighting with the grime for hygiene. As Jack watched from the Caption's lodge Jhune fell to his knees- scrub in hand- and viciously wiped the wooden floorboards. It was the lad's first real work day and Jack had started him off by shucking the mussels off the stern then sent him scrubbing all the tubs and pans, emptying the chamber pots, and sweeping out the prison. Now he was hard at work on the deck.

Jack had to admit the boy was determined; he had been working hard all day and never once complained. Sighing Jack decided that Jhune had suffered enough.

"Yo, lad, it has been a long day, you've been working hard. Maybe a little too hard; the boat has never been cleaner. You're making my maintenance skills look bad." The small boy below him looked up with relieved eyes. Jack realized the boy, although tightly sculpted, had barely any muscles needed for the jobs he had assumed. Meaning Jhune would be aching tomorrow and maybe the day after; Jack reminded himself to give the kid a brake.

"Right Capt'n." Jhune dragged himself to his feet and stumbled across the deck to the Caption's loft.

Jack clapped the boy on the shoulder reassuringly, the boy almost collapsed beneath it. "Wow boy!" Quickly he steadied Jhoun and brought out a container of whisky, "Here drink this."

As soon as the fire liquid poured into Jhoun's throat he sputtered and coughed it back up.

"I can't drink that." The boy surged back in bewilderment.

Taking a swig Jack laughed, "I never knew a man who couldn't swallow his liquor."

"Well I-I," The boy was frantic and it held his voice at a higher pitch. Jack watched the boy's chest heave as his breathe quickened, it might have just been the whisky but he could swear he saw cleavage just peaking from Jhune's low-buttoned shirt. "I was just surprised that's all."

Before Jack could say anything, the boy- to prove himself- snatched the canteen out of his had. Thrusting back his head he gulped down a shot or two.

"Easy boy, it's to ease the pain not destroy it. You need enough pain to let you know you're still alive."

Laughter rippled from the boy and as he handed back the jug Jack noticed his hands were covered in sores. Jack took one of the hands and was surprised at how smooth it was despite the blisters. The boy rattled him thoroughly in ways he couldn't explain, as the scourge of the seas Jack had never met a man quite like him. Splashing the whiskey over the cuts sent a scream tearing through the boy, but it was for the best.

"Infection this far from port wouldn't be good." Taking from his pocket a swathe of clan rags, Jack wrapped the boy's hand then preceded with dousing and wrapping the other hand. "Get down to your cabin and rest. I want you up bright and early tomorrow."

As Jack watched Jhune limp off, there was no doubt that the boy could sleep as long as he wished without being disturbed tomorrow.


	3. What Ho?

The sun was in the middle of the sky when Jhune shuffled up on deck. A storm was coming, Jack could tell, because the wind was absolutely limp and the sky clear. The calm before the storm.

"What ho?" Jack swung down from the crow's nest gracefully like a cat, and landed in front of Jhune. "I see you're up young lad."

The sleep had yet to dissipate from Jhune's eyes and his hair was disheveled, but he was still beautiful. Jack shook himself he had just been judging this boy. What was going on? Succeeding in masking his admiration he began to pace the deck.

"A storm is brewing."

Jhune looked out over the edge disbelieving. "What do you mean the sky is clear, the water fine."

Innocence clung around the boy, and Jack couldn't help but have a soft spot for the young one. "You just wait and see, lad. It might be a day or two but, mark my word, the storm will come." Jack planted both hands on either side of the boy, and pointed to the sky. "You see Jhune, because it's so still out there proves that winds are stirring in the East, and combing to make a huge storm that will head this way." He leaned in close and could smell the sweet honeysuckle scent emanating from him.

Jhune turned and face Jack, he seemed cautious about being this close to his Captain but not offended. There was the innocence again but also some curiosity. Jack couldn't tell why Jhune made him weak in the knees, but the boy did and it was tormenting. When Jhune's eyes trailed down to the bulge between his legs, Jack couldn't help but shiver.

"Jack, I-I," Jhune looked at Jack with the most pleading beautiful green eyes.

"Shhhhh! Don't say anything- we can't- we just can't." Jack backed away and entered his cabin leaving Jhune behind.

It was so hard to leave Jhune, but what pirate captain had a thing for his cabin boy. It was true the boy was all he could ever ask for; being beautiful, determined, fearless, and out going but it just wouldn't work out. He'd have to be dropped off at the next port before things got too "hectic". Now though he reached for his whisky.

The next day though they were no closer to port, and the wind was still weak. Since the Captain of a ship couldn't hoard away forever, Jack had to leave his cabin and see what was happening on deck. When he stepped out he was surprised at what he saw.

Jhune had the whole crew working, or as much of a crew as Jack had. There were three more sails made that were hooked up to the starboard side (I mean front); theses allowed none of the meager winds to escape, so the boat now traveled faster. There were also new oars to help navigate the boat into stronger winds. Jhune stood at the Captains post and conducted it all. It was amazing.

"Am I missing something?" Jack had to stifle a laugh when Jhune whirled around astonished and nearly fell from his podium, if it wasn't for Jacks cat like reflexes. "You always seem to end up in my arms."

Blush rose in Jhune's cheeks and he tilted his head ashamed. Jack couldn't believe how long his lashes were.

"While you were um, preoccupied I decided to help out."

Putting the boy on his feet, Jack surveyed the ship once more, "Well you've done great, but I fear it won't be enough to move us far before the storm come."

"Well I'm counting on the storm." Jhune turned to the east and gazed at the distant gray clouds. "As the storm gets closer the wind will start picking up again. The three new sails will give us an extra push, so that we can row ourselves to that cove," Jhune pointed to a small inlet that lead to an island, "before the storm comes down on us with all its wrath."

Jack saw the genius of the plan, for in the inlet the storm wouldn't tear apart the boat as much as it would if the boat was in the middle of the ocean. Where had the island come from though, it wasn't on any maps he knew? This marked trouble and, as always, Jack was ready.


	4. The Island

A/n: Sorry this update is so late my computer malfunctioned but now to make it up to you this chappie will be supper long.

The storm was trouble from the start; the winds picked right up and bustled the poor ship and crew about. Waves crashed into the stern, shimmed across the deck, and flooded the lower bowels, but thanks to Jhune they headed steadily closer to the island's shore.

Jack Sparrow lunged forward and grabbed a safety line, right before another wave spilled over the side that might have swept him away. Most of his crew was bailing water from the shipboards, but his job, with Jhune's help, was to secure the sails.

"You ready, Jhune?" Jack turned to his companion with a smirk.

"Aye aye Captain."

Determined they climbed up the mast together- safety lines about their waists- and hooked their legs around the wooden column beneath them. Jack began to tighten the knots on the far side while Jhune worked on the other. The white sheets billowed about the Pirate Captain, striking him hard trying to push him back. If the wind continued at this rate Jack figured they'd probably shred.

They worked hard and fast; Jhune was like a professional swinging graceful through the sky of white. This caused a warm fuzzy feeling in Jack's stomach, and he couldn't tear his eyes from the lad. He followed the slim figure with eyes of a hawk watching his every move, and temporarily forgetting his own duty. When the white swathe swung free and whipped around Jack it hit with such force he was caught up and began to fall.

The air whizzed by him as he fell, the sail pulled away returning his vision. He would have been safe- saved by the cord around him- but just then the boat jerked and the safety line snapped. The descent was quick; with the deck merely yards away and getting closer a fear lurched in Jacks stomach. A fear for his life.

Jhune though had seen the Captain fall, and after grabbing a second safety line made his own dive. He being much smaller and thus more aerial dynamic fell faster than Jack, and soon had a hold of him. A knot was quickly tied before the ropes went taunt, leaving them dangled there clasped in each other's arms.

Jack's face was awash with fear, and in the midst of the storm they both felt some gloom. So to lighten a heavy situation Jhune mockingly said, "You always seem to end up in my arms."

"Land ho!" "Land ho!" Came shouts from below.

Jake looked at Jhune and saw that their _moment_ had already left his mind. Reminding himself that Jhune was- well Jhune, he pushed his more desperate thoughts aside and focused on the call for land.

"What are you fools wasting? Time?" Jack chuckled to himself, and the instant attention he got. "Not on my watch. Now cut me down."

There was a moment of confusion but soon he and Jhune were standing on solid ground again.

"Alright men steer into that bay and lay anchor. Someone make sure to take down those sails. Now that we're here we don't need them." The ship was instantly in an uproar but he didn't care. It was the Captains duty to look after the crew and that meant figuring out this blasted island. It looked like a normal, barren paradise but looks could be deceiving.

Suddenly a cry rose behind him, and he whirled around to see Jhune on the ground his face insanely ashen. Words leapt to his throat that he could not speak and for a second he couldn't even move, but as Captain he did. The feelings that flooded him were strange and he couldn't understand them, but as he looked at the hurting boy in front of him his heart wept.

"Hang in there lad, you'll be fine." He whispered soothingly and he knelt down and examined the side, which Jhune clutched in pain. Knowing he might not be fine filled Jack with dread, but he faked it with a cheery smile. "You seem to have a broken rib. Scoaruge! Scoaruge come look we have an injury."

"No, no I'm fine I promise." Panic filled Jhune's eyes and he tried to stand, but with a twisted scream he fell again.

Scoaruge come up out of breath, "What seems to be the problem Cap?"

"Jhune has a broken rib that needs examination."

"It's probably just a fracture." He looked Jhune up and down before continuing, "With his small frame the rope could have easily knocked something askew. I'll take a look."

Hoisting Jhune up Scoaruge began to carnie him below deck but he wouldn't have it. He began kicking and screaming, his hands grabbing a hold of Jack. "No, no, no I'm fine. I'm fine I swear."

Jack didn't know what was worse the look in Jhune's face or what might have been the reason behind that look. "Shhhh! Lad he is a doctor-sorta- you'll be in good care with him."

"Oh come on Capt'n," Scoaruge grumbled, "are we really going to keep this boy? I mean he wastes more than he's worth."

All Jack did was look at Scoaruge and he and the boy were gone below deck. The malice that had been in Jack's eyes would have scared his greatest enemy and even more his shipmate.

"Take care Jhune." Jack called after the retreating figures.

Captain Jack paced the deck while his crew filed onto shore. He was waiting patiently which wasn't one of his strong traits. For all he knew it could take hours, but he would wait in the freezing rain.

It was no more than five minuets when the door leading below burst open. Jacks heart soared at the thought that everything was okay, and plummeted all in the same breath. For Scoaruge emerged red in the face, and dragging a whimpering Jhune behind him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Jack was outraged never had he seen such cruel disrespect from one of his crew to the next.

A gnarly sound sprang from the lips of Scoaruge as he flung the boy at his Captains feet. "See for yourself."

Jack bent down and froze again for the second time the past five minutes. Jhune was how he always was except now his shirt was off and his chest exposed. Jacks mouth dropped at the sight he saw there and he withdrew. What could it mean those small round swells there that dipped and curved like a woman's breasts? The sound of running feet awakened his trance, as three of his men ran forward to see what the noise was about. They too froze.

"I don't understand." Jack shook his head in wonder.

"He is a _she_. What is so hard to get?" Scoaruge threw up his hands in rage. "And a Brit spy at that. Argh!"

"No, no. That's not true." It was the first sign of defense from Jhune. Her husky voice had been tossed aside and the voice beneath it shook Jack. It was a divine voice soft and desperate at this time: the voice of a woman.

"So you're not a girl?" Came a response behind Jack. One of the crew, Peter, had opened his big dumb mouth.

Jhune shot him an evil glare, "Yes I am a woman, but I'm not a spy."

Turning her wistful green eyes to Jack she begged him to listen. He keep his expression stern for trust was gone know. She had lied to him once and she could lie to him again, he wouldn't get his feelings mixed up in this.

"So who are you?"

"My real name is Juniper, but you can call me June."


	5. My Real Name is Juniper

"My real name is Juniper, but you can call me June."

"My father is Sir. Nicholas the Third, you may have heard."

Jack delved into his memory bank and the name registered, "Oh great so not only are you a bloody Brit, but your father is the King's third cousin twice removed."

"You know what I don't get you! What is so wrong with the British!" June managed to get to her feet despite the pain in her side and looked the Captain right in the eye.  
"Well let's see I'm a pirate, I'm like Robin Hood. I rob from the rich and give to the needy." Jack did a little jig to make a point, "The British are rich, and they don't like helpful Robin Hood very much, so they chase after him with big guns."

"Maybe if Mr. Hood would have more respect for other's property, the British wouldn't be so angry." June was now red in the face.

"Or maybe if they didn't have their women dress up in trousers, and cut their hair we wouldn't have this conversation!"

By now the crew had all gathered around, but as Jack's bellow resounded in the distance they slowly inched away. June looked down at her hands that were clasped firmly in front of her. Thinking over her next words carefully she cleared her throat.

"I only did this," She waved a hand to indicate her get up, "Because I wanted to get away from all the expectations. I'm not perfect, even though my father wants me to be."

Family feuding Jack understood, but her way out was a little extreme. "Is that all?"

"Well between having to be perfect, the only reason I'm alive is to marry and bare children. Plus my husband to be is a freakin' war hero who goes around doin' all the wenches and itching his balls." June reigned in her temper at Jack's expression as he slinked slowly away. "Can you blame me for trying to get away from all that."

There was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder boomed overhead. The winds were picking up again, and they were all standing around in the rain. Squinting his eyes, to keep out the rain, Jack searched the island again as a way to avoid eye contact with June. He had a decision to make; he could either trust her and guide everyone to shore, or hope she survives with the boat.

Pulling off his trench coat he wrapped it around June, "Alright, let's get on solid ground."

"But Captain…"

Jack didn't even hear Scoaruge's plea as he escorted June onto the island.

Unbeknown to the Pirate Captain or crew lurked two, shiny pairs of gold eyes that watched from the shadows of the mist.


	6. Opposites Attract

A/n: Sorry for the late update. Didn't have much time on my hands, what with school and all.

The next morning the storm had calmed, and with the exception of a few scattered clouds, the sky was clear. June had been sentence to sleep in a cave, which the crew had secured, under the watchful eye of Scoaruge. Jack wanted no trouble from June, although June suspected the precautions were so that the crew didn't get any ideas. What normal man wouldn't, who had been away from a woman's embrace for so long?

As she stumbled out of the cave in the bright morning light she saw that the rest of the crew had slept in makeshift tents. The scene in front of her was filled with men getting out of bed mud streaked and sore from sleeping on the ground. Being brought up unspoiled she did not like the idea of special treatment, and she made a mental note to have a word with the Captain about this matter. As she was thinking this Jack appeared out of nowhere his usual smile replaced with a frown.

"I see the ladies up."

The sour tone in his voice made June shrink back, but this rude welcome would not deter her from her mission. Squaring her shoulders she spoke her mind, "I don't approve of the way you have situated your men. They slept out in the cold hard rain for nothing, or did you not realize there was plenty of room in the cave?"

Jack stared at her emotionless, pondering all the while about what he had gotten himself into. "You're a lady you need your space." With that he turned his back on her and made his escape through some ferns.

Not letting him get off that easy, she made to follow after him but Scoaruge stepped in her way. June shot him her most dirty look, but he shrugged it off. "The Miss is still healing she should rest."

It was true that the bone splintering, nerve-chilling pain in her side had not completely healed; but now it merely throbbed. Long ago though, she had learned not to let weakness stop you.

"Pish, posh." She wavered her had pushing the thought out of mind, and followed the Captain. She found him staring into the clear blue waters of a lake, which was feed by a waterfall. The scene was quite mystical with the two water sources being quite opposite. A raging, strong, and determined waterfall at one end; and at the other a cool, fragile, and lucid lake. There at the edge of the lack knelt the figure of the Pirate Captain. "Look here, I don't like how you particularly manage me because I'm a woman. I can sleep on the ground just like the men."

"Well good then you won't mind sleeping out there _alone_ tonight."

June sensed the sharp tone in his voice, and decided to use a more methodical way to get her point across. "You didn't treat me any different when I was Jhune."

"Well you ain't Jhune, you never were Jhune." He stood to his full height, which was intimidated her five feet and five inches. "You just pretended to be Jhune; there is no Jhune. There is a June though and quite frankly I don't like either one of you."

"Well then you shouldn't let me sleep in a cave, bestowing me luxury, while your men rot."

"Well I understand where you're coming from, but I'm Captain! What I say goes, understand!" The rage in his voice muted out the raging falls and a flock of birds flew off. The argument was over. Jack, calmed back into his regular persona due to June's submission, smile and said, "Now that that's settled I want you to take off your clothes."

"WHAT!"

To Be Continued


	7. Opposites Attract Two

"Take off your clothes." Jack repeated sternly.

"So that you can do what, may I ask!" June's anger soared what kind of chauvinistic scumbag had she met.

Jack laughed full heartedly at her unsuppressed rage, seeing instantly where the problem lay. "So that you can take a bath, I thought all women liked to be clean." He watched as June, about to harry him more gathered what he said; almost choking in the process. The red hue that stained her cheeks gave startling complement to her face. Now out of her disguise, Jack was fully astonished by just how beautiful she was. "I'll be keeping the men busy unloading the boat, so if you'd like to take a dip now there'd be no one to stop you."

"How gentlemanly." She replied decorously before remembering the prier argument. "Will the rest of your men get a chance to… ummm… freshen up?"

"Lady, there are many differences between men and women."

"I would hope so." Said June rolling her eyes. If everyone were as pigheaded and selfish as men, the world would probably go up in flames.

"And men," he continued as if she hadn't interrupted, "don't care if they're dirty, stink' in, vagabonds."

"Well that's true." June nodded agreement, "But still, I should not get such privileges that doesn't apply to the rest of the crew."

"Well perhaps the rest of the crew doesn't smell."

"I smell?" Lifting up her arm she checked for any offensive aromas. All she smelled was sea salt. "I do not smell."

"Yes you do." Jack chuckled at the scene he'd just witnessed, "You _really_ stink."

"I do not!"

"You no it's very unbecoming."

June's rage unleashed and she hurled herself at the smirking Captain. "**I don't stink**!"

Not prepared for the blow, both Jack a June were pitched backwards and thrown into the water. _Splash_! Jack found a hand pushing him under, and then a breast in his face suffocating him, as June scrambled to get her head above water. In one smooth move he pushed himself out from beneath her, only to come up and with the first gulp of air choke on water. It took him awhile to realize that June was thrashing around so much there was no way for him to breathe, as if he was still beneath the water.

"Jack, Jack please!" Every time she brought her head above water she'd plunge beneath and come up sputtering. The currents she was making in her frenzy were so turbulent it drowned out the noise of the falls. "Jack help!"

"What is wrong?" He began to approach but, during a very panicky episode, her foot collided with his groin sending him under.

When he broke through the surface gain he heard her terrified cries. "Jack! Help! (Gurgle, gurgle) I… I… (glug, glug)."

Jack stared at her stricken face incredulously, "You can't swim?"

"Noooooooooo!"

"Well why don't you try standing up?" Jack couldn't help but snicker as the waves stopped and June warily placed her feet on the ground. The water rose to her breast, not enough to be scared of let alone drown in. "Hahahahahahaha! How pathetic."

June turned her back on him and began trudging up to shore. "Shut up! Ohhhhhh, you claim to be such a fashionable pirate but you're just- you're just…" She stumbled and fell into the depths of the water.

Jack pulled her to safety and waited as the spitting and coughing stopped. "I'm just a what?" Her being so close to him sent fire to his groin- either that or it was left over from her kick.

"You're just a- a _male_." She burped from all the water she had consumed and giggled because of it. He set her down on the sand and smiled at the look that crossed her face as she relished in the thought of solid ground. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"Me on a pirate ship." She smiled at the ludicrousness of it all. "I who can't even swim."

"I could teach you to swim." Jack suggested. A true Captain wouldn't risk a crewman's safety by not teaching him to swim- or her for that matter. " If you'd like."

"I would like that." Turning towards him she raised a dripping hand and brushed back his hair into an agreeable style. " I like you."

She murmured this drunkenly and Jack became worried. "I think you should sit down." He guided her to a stump and set her down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Heehee." She grinned dreamily, then her head lolled forward and she was out.

"It must have been the trauma." Jack sighed. Picking up the limp figure he made his way back to the camp.

In the shadows two eyes glowed watching, hidden in secret as the figures fade away.


	8. Broken Dreams

When June struggled into an awaken state once again, she found herself in the cave again her side aching. All the activity of the day must have really whipped her out, and now it was like she had a hangover. The room tipped precariously about her and it took her a moment to register the figure above her. "Jack?"

"Shhhhh! You have to rest." He could tell by the way she spoke, and the dazed expression in her eyes, that she was exhausted.

"Shouldn't you be doing- ummm- Captain things?"

Jack recalled how he had gotten the crew to unload the ship, and then sent out a party to search the island. Technically he too should be out there but he couldn't leave her side. "It's being taken care of."

"You know I'm not really a spy?" She feared that he might be keeping watch because he still didn't believe her.

"I know."

Pushing herself into a sitting position, June noticed too late that she wasn't clothed beneath the sheet. Quickly she covered herself again, feeling the warmth of blush rise in her cheeks. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them before, but she still wanted to keep her breasts under wraps.

Jack was totally stunned by this peek show and it took all of his self-control to keep his mouth from gaping open. Women where beautiful.

"Well ummm," June stuttered still blushing, "I'm done laying around, and I'm ready to work again."

"No, no, no you aren't getting up any time soon. Last time you got up without permission you wound up in bed again seconds later."

"Look I didn't come here to be dead weight. I came for new experiences." June pouted in reply.

"I know. Here." He took from a table a cup of tea, lined with rum of course. "It will help you relax."

June took the mug and sipped the hot liquid, it tasted faintly queer but she thought nothing of it. "Why did you become a pirate captain? May I ask?"

A shadowy look filled his eyes but he shook this of like a bad omen, "I had dreams of adventure just like you. To sail into the deep blue just me and my ship. Somewhere along the line, things went astray. So much for broken dreams."

June sipped the tea, eyeing him over the lip of the cup. She wondered what exactly happened but she wouldn't ask, eventually he might trust her enough to tell her. Well till that day, she thought to herself with a yawn, "Good night."

Jack managed to leave the sleeping June- after taking the now empty mug from her lip fingers- in order to check up on the scavenger hunt. When he arrived in the midst of the circle, that was his crew, they eyed him warily. There were only five men that made up his new crew; not like in the old days when every pirate rushed to work on his ship.

"Any word yet?" Jack eyed the group and could read the answer in their eyes.

"No."

They had been gone since midday, and already the sun was sinking. What was taking so long? He should have gone with them he thought bitterly.

"Perhaps," Peter spoke up, "perhaps the islanders scalped them."

This news sent a simultaneous shiver through the lads, and glared evilly at Peter. The last thing he wanted was a spooked crew. "If there is any islanders the party probably stopped to enjoy some girls."

Laughter spread like wild fire on a hot day. One lad spoke up to increase the flame, "Why'd they risk their lives when they could get whatever they wanted from that one in there."

He pointed to the cave and all his colleagues laughed louder. All except Jack.

Jack thundered up to the smirking mate and found his hand around the funny guy's throat; strangling him. The laughter instantly subsided. "If you ever speak to June that way again I'll kill you."

A twig snapping in the bushes broke the silence that followed after Jack released the man. Jack followed the noise and found two eyes staring out from beneath the brush.


	9. Islanders

Something about the eyes didn't seem right, and things seemed less right about the man Jack pulled from the brush. He was dark-skinned and wore a toga made of cowhide; Jack dragged him out kicking and screaming, but once he saw they'd do him no harm he quieted. Jack looked down on him clanked at the tattoos that spotted his revealed flesh; this must be an islander. "Hello." Jack held out his hand to the islander, whom backed away immediately. "Do you speak English?"

"You don't speak much of it yourself." A rueful smile spread across the islander's face, showing rows of sparkling white teeth. He was commenting on Jack's surly dialect, that was plan to see, and with reason because he spoke proper like a British.

Jack eyed his captive, another Brit, he had to make sure this one was defiantly a man. Which he was that was clear from the broad shoulders and barreled chest. "I'm Jack. Are you a native on this island?"

"Why of course, I've been here all my life. My name's Blake." Blake took Jack's hand, which he still held out, and shook it. "We have not seen Main Landers for over a decade and now we have two ships on the same day."

The information of another boat made Jack stiffen. Islanders were harmless, too primitive to even worry about, but another ship was deadly. "Who else is here?"

"They call the captain Garrison."

"Never heard of him." Jack knew many captains, he liked to think of himself as worldly, but the name Garrison didn't come to mind.

A chuckle shook Blake as his smile widened. "You'll see," He said, "You'll see."

(Break)

June woke in total darkness, the nightscape blinding her; it was really late. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust, but with one look around she noticed the cave was empty. She climbed off her pallet and grabbed her trousers and shirt, slipping them on quietly so that she didn't disturb the night. From the cave mouth she noticed the fire was going, but there was no one around it that she could see. The cold wind prodded her down the slope, which her bare feet descended lithely, to the fireside. The flames danced ad twirled methodically, licking her skin with warmth, she bundled up beside it and watched the movement.

It seems they had deserted her but how, the ship was still there, and where to. Jack probably thought she wouldn't wake up, so he left exploring. The thing is that she did wake up, despite the slight pain from her sore rib, and she felt -- forgotten. Now that was an odd feeling, what did she care if he left her- alone- in the wild? Now that she thought about it there might be beasts, she found herself snuggling deeper into herself, in the dark of night many things could happen with no one there to save her.

There was a rustle in the near by woods that stilled her blood. "Probably just Jack on his way back." She thought to herself out loud to calm her nerves. Looking around wildly her eyes lit upon a smoke signal in the sky. That's probably where they were and it wasn't that far off, maybe she could run to it and find them; find Jack. The rustling grew louder as it came her way she could almost follow the sound to a nearby bush.

"Jack- is that you?" The only reply was a deep growl.

June sprang to her feet and ran through the woods towards the smoke signal as fast as her legs could carry her.

(Break)

Jack found his hands on a bottle of rum again, as he stared intently into the fire. Blake and a group of other natives danced wildly around the fire, mimicking animals and telling stories with their bodies always in motion. Drums beat in rhythm with their voices as they rose in song. It was all so festive, and the rum was good. Jack couldn't get his mind off June though, whom he had left sleeping, and the mysterious captain, he had yet to meet.

His men who he had sent to search the island had been held up here, but now they were reunited with the rest of the crew. The promised fest left the captain's tummy a grumbling, and just as he got his mind focused on that instead of June a line of females filed out of a hut dishes in hand. The girls twirled and whirled to the beat of the dancers as they brought the food to the males' attention.

One dark- skinned, dark eyed dancer floated her way over to Jack, bending over to place the dish in front of him. He was more attracted to her exposed cleavage than to the food, but he managed to catch her broad smile. The taught muscles in her stomach swam in front of him a dance within itself, her hips moved, and her feet jumped; each as a whole beautiful. She found his way into his lap and was just in the middle of entrancing him with her lips, when a scream cut through the air.

Jack got to his feet quickly pushing the girl off, "June."

The scream shook the trees again; without thinking Jack ran towards the sound, fear seizing him. As he reached the trees that bordered the clearing he saw that someone was already there. It was a man tall and broad shouldered, and he wasn't a native. As another scream filled Jack's ears he saw June sprint from the shadows, and into the arms of the waiting stranger. Instantly the screams halted.

A wave of jealousy shook Jack as he witnessed the shivering June in another man's arm. Her head found its comfort in his shoulder, as her arms wrapped about his waist; and his arms were wrapped as well around her. Jack's attention was taken away from the seen as Blake and the dancing girl arrived. The girl found her way to Jack's side, but he no longer took comfort in her presence.

"Is everyone all right?" Blake strode forward, and June found her way out of the man's arms.

"Yeah." Her cheek's burned in embarrassment. "I was just scared, that's all. The dark of night makes peaceful things become cruel."

"That it does." The man replied.

As if seeing the man for the first time June's eyes became wide, and then she realized their position and stepped away. She looked around at the strange faces and saw Jack. "Jack." The girl beside him caught her eye and the words she might have said fell flat.

"Jack," Blake gained everyone's attention avoiding the silence, "Meet Captain Garrison."

The man's eyes narrowed, bringing out his slight receding hairline, he held out his hand curtly. "Captain."

"Captain." Jack took his hand in a strong grip. He didn't like this guy and it had nothing to do with June; or did it.


	10. Battle of Blue

The quartet sat around the fire, Captain Garrison on June's right and Jack on her left with the dancing island girl on _his_ left. They had feasted and the conversation had been sparse, but now that the food was gone they had to converse about something. So June, using her dull upbringing, began polite tête-à-tête.

"So Captain Garrison, what brings you to this Caribbean paradise?"

The man stretched out on the ground and made a pillow for his head in the nook of his arm. His features were broad and softer than Jack's, and he was probably younger. A fine British to say the least. "I come with a order from the king, to cause as much trouble for the Spanish as possible."

"So you're a privateer." Jack stated plainly but there was a weighted decision behind it. "You're no better than a pirate."

"I'm an Officer ordained by the king to undertake acts of piracy, but I am no pirate." Each men threw their dice but Garrison cast the lucky number seven. He turned his attention from the beaten pirate Captain to June. "What brings you here? A lady like yourself should be at home safe and not risking the dangerous world of sea."

June let a peel of laughter ring merrily through the night. "Well then you do not know a woman's heart. You see a woman born in shackles of expectation, set on by males, wants nothing more than to seek adventures and set courses of her own choosing."

"A woman hindered by their destiny needs only to seek comfort in their husband. He will provide many adventures for her." Garrison looked up at June and slyly placed a hand on her thigh.

The pressure of his hand was unexpected as was the lust in his eyes. June wanted to look away, to look at anything but him, and yet she couldn't. "How can a husband find love in a wife, who could not love herself for not taking a chance?"

Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from the hand that lay intentionally on June's thigh. Its presence made him burn in anger, but the iciness in June's remark chilled him.

"You must have faired many adventures," June began again, politeness returned, " why don't you entertain us."

"Well," the hand still rested forgotten, a pink elephant amidst the group, "I braved many adventures in crossing the ocean alone. You see there was a storm and we lost most of the animal cargo. We would have starved, I suppose, before pulling into a port but I harpooned a shark, which brought us fresh meat for the voyage. Have you ever tasted shark meat, Captain?"

Jack hadn't, but before he could answer Pola, the island girl, spoke. "Shark meat is wonderful, and unless it is lanky game it can sure fill the stomach. If not cooked properly though, it can leave foul toxin in a man that will leave him in the bushes for weeks."

A sickening memory seemed to slide across Garrison's face before he masked it. "Yes, well. Has anyone knowledge of the Battle of Blue, a few years past?"

"Oh yes," June had been told many times of that battle off the coast of Jamaica, "the battle between the British and Spaniards, fought over the graves of ships long gone. 'Twas dangerous business I hear. The Spanish, I believe, had brought about the battle by attacking a merchant ship, which carried letters to the navel officers from their wives and loved ones. Thus the name Battle of Blue, for the men were homesick and needed those letters to boost their morale."

The group was slightly taken aback by this brief history lesson. They were all staring at her dumbfounded and she was uneasy under their gaze. Garrison was the first to regain speech for he had a story to tell.

"Very good." He praised her for her knowledge, and she smiled in acceptance of his praise. "My ship was just pulling into port when we heard the battle going on a mile up the coast. Thinking they might need more men we went to investigate, and sure enough they did. After assessing the situation we saw that the British were low on firearms and my own ship had rarely any to speak of. If something didn't happen soon we would have lost, so I made the ultimate decision."

He paused for dramatic flare, in which time Jack rolled his eyes. June seemed captured by the tale though and it sent Jack wild; he had stories to tell too. "I emptied my cargo and any valuables on another ship, along with my crew. There was one Spaniard ship that caused more casualties than the others, so I unfurled my sails and headed straight towards it. I was sacrificing my ship, for the good of Briton. You see, in these dangerous waters you had to be careful or you'd find yourself speared with a mast of a long ago buried ship, so the Spaniards had no where to run. To insure victory I lit a barrel full of dynamite that would explode upon impact, and when the two sterns touched I jumped over board and managed to swim to safety. Because of my daring feat, victory was ours."

A round of applause broke from the girls, but Jack just sulked in silence. None of his stories were as great as this he could never compare.

"Jack you must have a lore or two, tell us why don't you." Garrison sneered as if reading Jack's mind. "Some sort of harrowing feat, dastardly deed, no? Maybe political literacy, no I wouldn't think so. Did you ever stub your toe?"

"That's enough!" Jack roared getting to his feet in defiance. Captain Garrison was better than him, fine he'd admit it, but a no good pawkie bastard wasn't going to shame him in front of June.

"Jack?" June rose to her feet too allowing Garrison's hand to finally fall off. "I can't believe the way you're acting. Captain Garrison I'd like to have a word with you." She looked around at Jack, still standing there anger bubbling from him. "In _private_."

Captain Garrison stood and took June's arm, "Right this way Miss."

As Captain Garrison lead June away, Jack slumped in defeat.

(Break)

June was livid and as soon as they got out of hearing range she turned on Captain Garrison.

"I would appreciate it _Captain_, if you treated Jack without enmity but with respect. I would also prefer not to be treated like a common wench."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been showing off and placing your hands in places they don't belong, and I find that offensive." June spat back, "And for further information, I've read Sir Jonathan's autobiography, and know that you stole his story of Battle Blue. You probably were still suffering from shark meat during the time of the battle. I at least, had the decency not to point out your lies in front of the others." With that she turned on her heals and marched back the way she came.

(Break)

Blake had offered Jack his hut for the night, as his crew shared the neighboring one, and that is where he retired after June left with the Captain. Pola tried to comfort him for a while, in the ways only a woman could, but he wouldn't have it. Now he was alone a dram of rum in hand and a pint or two in his belly.

The hut was small and cozy, with a thatched roof and crude mud peat walls. It was empty save a miniature wooden table with a metal basin, and a collection of skins for a bed. A small fire burning in a hearth for warmth and there was kindling logs stacked beside it.

As Jack gazed into the fire he almost missed the movement in the corner of his eyes; an intruder. Climbing from the bed he faced the open door, and June standing there. "What do you want?"

She was shocked by his gruff inquiry but understood his reasoning. "I've come to speak with you."

"What, was Garrison's story telling skills not as good as his skills in bed?" He fell back into bed shaking his head.

"I understand your disappointment, but I have no intention to sleep with Captain Garrison." June came forward and sat down next to her Captain. "Aren't you the least curious about what we talked about?"

"No. And you're wrong if you think it's right to tell me."

"Oh I know much about right and wrong, and the only right thing, right now, would be me in your bed."

He found her lips around his, the utter shock of it all leaving him dumbfounded, as her tongue lead his in the race of passion. Their hips came together as June climbed on top of him, and his member became a stiff rod. They melted into one another, deepening the kiss, and drowning in the intoxication. As the moon fell to reunite with the western horizon, Jack and June united in a way they would never forget.

A/n: Tête-à-tête means conversation. Please review, I hope you liked it.


	11. Cast Off

A/n: I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed recently I've been ushered back and fourth between my grandmother's, the mountains, and my father's house. Summer brings the yearn for family, only I would've rather been at home any day. I will try to update regularly from now on.

I hope this chapter answers some questions.

Warning: Contents in this chapter are for _Mature_ viewing audiences.

As morning light filtered through the thatched roof of Jack's cabin, June found herself awakened to the most glorious realization. She had slept with Jack. Oh, and it was wonderful. She could still recall the feeling of wriggling beneath his weight; he had been so gentle, so kind, that it hadn't hurt a bit. Remembering the moment of climax, when they had both peaked as one, she whimpered in sheer pleasure.

"That's a sound every man should wake up to."

June's breath caught in her throat, as Jack rolled over to take her in his arms. If she had known he was awake she never… a cherry hue rose in her checks, as they flashed warmth. Composing herself she managed a whispered, "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Leaning over he kissed the top of her head, relishing in the warmth her sandy-blond locks gave off. Many a times, he had woken up with only cold beside him.

Meekly, daring to look in his eyes, she said, "I- I've never… done that- or anything before."

Jack seemed to take this into consideration; he was her first. Then he laughed in pure merriment, "You could have fooled me. Last night you were like a wild cat jumping it's prey."

"Captain!" Before she could scold he found her mouth, and they toiled in a passionate frenzy.

When he broke away he looked at her in all seriousness. "I only have one question, why? Why me, why now? Why?"

Taking a deep breath June sorted through her words; she had them prepared because she had asked herself the same question, only she had never heard it out loud and feared how it'd sound. " Do you remember last night, when I talked about taking chances and regret?" Jack nodded and she continued. "Well I knew when I came to this hut that I had to make a decision, take a chance. I could have gone to my own hut, or stay here with you."

She smiled shyly; they both knew what she decided. "This whole journey is about taking chances for me, and I knew I'd regret it if I had just left. The chance would probably never be there again, and I wanted it more than anything. You're everything a man should be; no matter that you don't have any heroic stories to tell, and are technically a felon."

"Wow, I didn't know someone could think so highly of me." He wiped away a fake tear.

"Jack!" Always joking, she thought to herself; however she could tell her confessions had an impact he wouldn't let her see.  
"Hey, what happened to Captain?"

"Well Captain," June raised an eyebrow deviously, trailing her fingers down Jack's taunt stomach and taking his length in her hand. "All's ready on the starboard side."

"Then let's get this ship into the water and cast off." He climbed on top of her, finding her hips and the secret spot between them.

As their movements became rhythmic, their sails unfurled and they set off in their own Sea of Desire.


	12. Euphoria

Can things get any better than this; June sighed into Jacks neck, as she lay curled in his arm. This was utter and complete ecstasy, her own personal nirvana; she shuddered as the pleasure enveloped her, like a cloak of pure light. The only problem was, they couldn't lie like this forever.

Jack struggled to get up again, but June dragged him back down and smothered him in kisses. "Come on June," This was all he could manage before June reigned over his mouth once more. Their tongues toiled in elation, but before it got too far Jack resignedly broke it off, "I'm Captain and I have to take care of my crew."

"I'm a member of your crew, can't you _take care_ of me first?" June pried open his lips determined to win him over, it was only midday she didn't see why he couldn't be her's for a little while longer.

As if giving in, he rolled her onto her back and stroked her inner thigh causing a moan to escape her, then he leapt to his feet and backed out of her reach. "June, as much as I'd like to stay here with you I just can't." He slipped into some pants ignoring the glare of death she shot him. "The ship needs to be looked at, and the crew needs to be ordered around. It isn't easy being Captain, you know, a lot of hard work comes with the job."

Too busy trying to find his shirt he hadn't noticed June slinking up behind him, until she turned him around to face her. She was what dreams were made of, a picture of perfection standing there nude and undaunted; a halo of light seemed to surround her, and the gleam in her eyes was of unedited lust. His knees became weak and his organ stiffened, all he wanted to do was fall into her arms again but he knew he couldn't. Grabbing his shirt he kissed her longingly, one last time, and left squelching his desire.

June stared lovingly in his wake, such a loyal Captain with a good head on his shoulders. A smile ensued a warm glow to cover her as she cast about looking for her clothes, which she found in a pile by the door. She was delighted to find that they had been washed, but the delight turned to embarrassment for that meant that someone had come in to retrieve them and knew that she was with Jack. The thought of Captain Garrison hearing this news sent June into a wild peel of laughter, so she dressed quickly and hurried to the door, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"Lady June?"

June froze her hand still on the doorknob; she had opened the door to find Blake his hand raised in mid nock. She wasn't sure what surprised her more, the site of him or the fact that no one else was around.

Trying to calm her nerves she managed a smile, "What can I do you for Blake?"

"Captain Garrison wants to know how you like your eggs." Blake laughed at the odd look she gave him and continued, "He has invited you to his ship for breakfast."

June twisted her neck to see around the doorframe and noticed that there really was no one around; the place had seen so crowded and jubilant last night, and today it seemed like only Blake remained. A slight fear sprang up in her, but she shrugged it away like a bad dream.

"Where is everyone else?" Stepping out of the doorway, letting the door close behind her, she made a graceful gesture that suggested he lead the way.

"Oh, here and there."

He attempt at an off hand answer unnerved her even more. "More there than here it seems."

Resolutely he took to not answering; his mouth determinedly closed. He led the rest of the way in silence, and even though June tried to make conversation it was as if she spoke to a brick wall. Finally as a ship rose into view Blake turned to her and held out his hand, "It was nice to meet you Lady. The Captain is waiting for you on deck."

June cast him a skeptical look before taking his hand, this seemingly innocent farewell was intermingled with ill connotation. Trying to find some answers in his eyes she found him looking away in shame. "Keep Jack safe."

He looked at her with a mingle of fear and surprise, and then turned on his heels and left. June approached the ship cautiously and noticed Garrison watching her from the deck. So many conclusions floated in her head, but she found herself stuck on one; she might never get off this boat.

"A'hoy Mi'Lady." The Captain met her on the gangplank, bowing so low it seemed that he might kiss her feet.

"Captain?" She curtsied slightly never taking her eyes off of him, something wasn't right but she couldn't figure out what.

A shadow crossed his face, but it was quickly replaced by a smile as he held his hand out to her. She took it and he led her away into the bowels of the ship.

(Break)

A drop of water sliding onto Jack's face caused him to open his eyes, which was a big mistake. The sunlight that he met increased the pounding in his brain ten fold, and he shut his eyes tight. Everything was kind of blurry and he wasn't sure what was going on, the last thing he remembered was Blake meeting him out side the hut and then…

June! He sat up with a jerk and stared at his surroundings, he was lying on the deck of his ship and he could see the island floating slowly away on the horizon. It took him a while to register that it was the boat moving not the island, and by that time he had fit the mystery pieces together.

"Garrison!" Garrison wanted June and Jack, knowing Garrison's type, knew that he wouldn't rest easy till he got her. So the foul Captain had influenced Blake to take care of Jack leaving June defenseless. Jack swore loudly and got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his legs. Grabbing the wheel he spun it around pointing the ship back towards land.

"It's no use Cap'n." Jack spun around and met Scoaruge eyeing him sadly. "They took the sails."

Jack stared up in horror at the masts that stood bare and useless.

(Break)

The light that seeped in from to wall- to- wall windows splendidly lit the room, where June and the Captain ate. It was a spacious room decorated with wildflower wallpaper, and besides the dinning table at which they sat a cupboard with fine china and a writing desk filled the room. This was obviously the place where the Captain hosted guest, and many had, more than likely, sat in the same seat as June.

"You know June, may I call you June?" June looked up from her pouched egg and gave him a disapproving look; he continued as if she hadn't. "I don't fancy Jack, I must be blunt, he is a pirate after all. I'm not sure how you two met either, although I only suppose it was by ill deeds, but I propose that I can assist you in more ways than you know."

"How exactly do you plan on assisting me, Captain?"

He chuckled at her audacity, but cast it aside like it was nothing. "I'll take you away, of course, you have no more need for Jack now that I'm here. I can free you from your chains and you don't need to fear him anymore."

"What makes you think I fear Jack?" She could see anger boiling beneath Garrison's jaunty facade. "I chose to journey with Jack, he didn't make me, actually on the contrary he didn't want me to sneak on his ship disguised as a cabin boy. So thank you for your offer but I'll have to refuse; I'm staying with Jack."

"Hahahaha!" He threw his hands into the air letting the laughter form freely, "My dear, sweet June. I didn't want to resort to these measures, but you don't have a choice."

June got to her feet and crossed to the door before Garrison could move, she turned the knob and threw her wait into the door; it didn't budge. Muscular arms grabbed her from behind and she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"No one can hear you my sweat!" He turned her around to face him, "And if they could, you're already mine!"

He captured her mouth with his, his dirty filthy tongue snaking down her throat, smothering her screams.


	13. Regret and Escape

June was gone, and Jack was stuck with no sails in the middle of nowhere. _Parting is such sweet sorrow._ If only he had stayed with her like she wanted, then she'd be safe with him. Hanging his head in regret he relieved his neck of its burden, being crouched at the helm and staring into the distance, where the island was hidden behind the horizon, was not a comfortable position. They had been drifting all day and as it neared dusk the tiny speck, that represented the island, had finally been lost even to the magnifications of the telescope.

Scoaruge had long ago prepared him stew, which was now cold beside him; he was not in the mood to eat. How could he, when he didn't know if June was being fed? She could be being tortured as he ate his nutritious soup, he just couldn't live with that.

A racket rose from outside ship, waking him from his thoughts, it sounded like someone clambering up the side. Pulling out his dagger he edge closer to the side and looked over; sure enough there was a figure pulling themselves up on a rope. Jack reached down, grabbing the person by the collar, and yanked them on board. He threw the mysteries figure to the floor, holding his trusty dagger at its throat.

"Jack, Jack wait!" Blake held up his hands in surrender, trying to get the surly Captain to calm down.

Jack cast him an evil look, "Why should I wait! I should cut your throat right now, you traitor."

"Jack, you don't understand. I- I had no choice, he threatened to tell the King about the island, and no one is allowed to know." There was a note of pleading in his voice as he continued, "You have to believe me Jack, we can't lose our island to people who would capitalize it."

Jack spat at his feet, he was disgusted, but he couldn't blame the islander. Sheathing his knife he held his hand out to Blake, and pulled him to his feet.

(Break)

"June, you don't have to be these way." Garrison pleaded as he held his arms out to his captive.

June merely grunted turning away from him in abhorrence. He had dressed her up like a doll in a dress with a hoped skirt and bodice, which she had run away from back home. It seems that she would never be free of the etiquette and restrictions that came from her dull life.

Wrapping his arms around her, Garrison trailed kisses up and down her neck; she stiffened in his grasp but she could do nothing, a fly in a spider's web. If only Jack were here, she wished silently as the sloppy kisses burned her- so unlike Jack's. Jack would not come for her though, and she couldn't escape. She had learned about Jack's position, drifting away out in the ocean, and Garrison had set his own course for Port Royal, they would arrive there any day now. There was no hope for her.

Unless…

June turned towards Garrison and took his mouth with her own, she deepened the kiss mounting it passionately like a stead.

"Oh Garrison." She breathed into the kiss, "I didn't know what I was missing with Jack, but now…"

"I thought you'd see things my way." The Captain was ecstatic, falling into her body like a pool.

He didn't see her hand, distracted with its own mission, inching forward till it grabbed the brass candlestick on a desk. There was no time to comprehend what she was doing, when she suddenly pulled out of the kiss and smashed the heavy brass into his thick skull

He fell to the ground with a thunk.


	14. Swords Drawn Pistols Ready

June fled the Captain's lodge not even considering that there was nowhere she could go, she was trapped on a ship in the middle of the ocean; she just had to get away from Garrison. However she didn't have much time to plan her escape, for just then an explosion erupted from one of the lower decks violently rocking the ship and sweeping June off her feet so as she plummeted to the ground. They were being attacked.

June's heart leapt to her throat with one word, "Jack."

(Break)

Jack steeped out of the old rowboat, surprised by how glad he was to find himself on solid ground. Leaving Scoaruge in charge of setting up the sails- Blake had provided- and getting the ship back to the island, Jack and Blake had returned alone a plan forming in their minds.

So Garrison was taking June to Port Royal, well there was nothing to be done about that, but the conditions under how they'd meet again were all up to Jack. If he just swung in swords drawn and pistols ready then he'd be killed on the spot. However as a businessman bringing in delicacies from an unknown island, no on would notice if they smuggled in a bit of excess supplies while so many other goods were being unloaded, they could rescue June without anyone noticing.

Rubbing his hands together gleefully he smile at Blake, "Now let's gather supplies.'

(Break)

When June found her feet again and had managed to reach the side of the boat the sight shocked her, for there emerged in shadows floated a foreign brig. This wasn't Jack's ship; the Ebony wood- that lined the ships interior- wasn't the same that she had scrubbed on her hands and knees, and its crooked mast, with a purple skull and crossbones hanging from it on a flag, wasn't the one that she had climbed during a storm. If it wasn't Jack's ship who's was it.

Another explosion and this time June didn't even try to stand on her feet, she let herself fall to the deck and slide to the side finding coverage behind some barrels. If Garrison's ship went down so would she.

Garrison's men emerged from below deck; swarming all over the ship like maggots to a corpse. Swords drawn and pistols ready they seemed pretty imposing, but what stepped out of the shadows made them quiver in fear. An ordinary woman it would seem at first glance, long dark hair, intense blue eyes, but what cloaked her from head to foot was something horrid and unthinkable… human flesh. An empty skull of a man long dead sat upon her shoulder, his skin draping over hers a veil speaking of terrible power and otherworldly sins. An appalling sense of delight in the kill seemed to cascade over the deck, for the coat could be nothing but a symbol of the woman's malicious blood thirst.

Garrisons men stopped in there tracks unable to believe their eyes, some of the men keeled over as the nauseating scent of decaying flesh reached their nose, and many lost the soup that had been served for lunch; whatever the cause there rampage was halted simply because of this woman. June could do nothing but stare in awe at the figure, knowing that if death ever cumulated itself into a person this would be it.

Before anyone knew it a whole army of these flesh-coated demons reigned up from the shadow's depth, swooping down on the men with hurried accuracy. June didn't dare move as Garrison's crew was disarmed, every one of them pushed to their knees and restrained with their arms behind their back. It was only then when the men lay helpless that the leader of this demon coven, the first woman with those savage blue eyes, spoke, "Your ship, cargo, everything you've worked hard on for many years has just been seized by the Grim Reaper; you should be honored."

A/N: Sorry this is so short it is late. Next chapter will be very long to make up for this chapters faults.


End file.
